rocketpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Scott's biographical timeline
Here follows a timeline of suggested vital statistics and key events for the RP expanded universe, assuming the period of portrayal is contemporaneous to the time of release. Diamonds (♦) indicate reference to known fanworks. 1930s *1933: Merv Stimpleton born :Merv makes occasional reference to his service in the Korea conflict. Many men who fought there were born around this time. *Mid 1930s: The bearded man could have been born around this era. *1937-07-07: World War II started (Asia) *1939: Earliest possible year for Tice Ryan to have been born 1940s *1945-09-02: World War II ended 1950s *1950-06-25 ~ 1953-07-27: Korea conflict *Mid to late 1950s: Merv marries Violet *1957: Raymundo Rocket born *1959: Tito Makani born *1959-09-26: American phase of Vietnam War started 1960s *1960: Danielle born *Mid 1960s: Conroy Blanc born *Mid to late 1960s: Noelani Makani born :Noelani may have been, been thought, or thought herself too young to marry in the mid to late 1980s when she and Ray met the first time. 1970s *Probable 1970s: Raoul Rodriguez marries Sandy *Mid to late 1970s: Chester McGill wins Prince Waikikamukau competition by cheating; the victory rankles Raymundo for many years afterwards. *1975-04-30: Vietnam War ended 1980s *Early to mid 1980s: any children raised by Merv and Violet would probably have come of age, completed their education, and left home by this time *1985: ♦ Lou Crumpacker born *1986: ♦ Scott Sanchez born *1987: Raymundo and Danielle get married *1988: Lars Rodriguez born to Raoul and Sandy *Late 1980s ~ Early 1990s: Clio Rodriguez, Sherry, and Trish are born to their respective families *1989: Reggie Rocket born ; Trent born 1990s *1990: Otto Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, and Sammy Dullard born different places and dates *Early 1990s: Oliver van Rossum, Eddie Valentine and their contemporaries born. *1990-08-02 ~ 1991-02-28: Persian Gulf War *1992: ♦ Roderick Vandenack born *1994: Danielle passes away *1995: Gung-Ho Gopher may have started on marketwide television channels *1997: Doug Dullard and Paula Dullard separate *1999: Paula and Sammy move onto Ozone Street, having arrived from Kansas 2000s *Circa 2000: Founding of Madtown Skatepark *2001: ♦ Events of fan story A close call. The Rocket Power gang meet Roderick Vandenack *2002: Events of Race Across New Zealand *2002: Events of Reggie's Big (Beach) Break *2003: Events of Island of the Menehune :Although the episode was released the following year, its copyright bears this date. *2004: Events of The Big Day; Raymundo and Noelani get married, last events accounted for in series canon Conjectured or predicted events *Lars pursues a career in visual arts or hockey *2007: Reggie and Sam graduate high school and matriculate to university; Reggie into a letters or humanities major (most likely journalism), Sam into physics or technology *2008-2009: period sees Otto and Twister graduating high school; Otto's further education going to business, maybe health and fitness (even chiropractic!), Twister's staying involved with visual arts *periodic reunions of the kids for some adventure, say a climb of Everest, a dive on the Lusitania, involvement with some emergency relief project, etc 2010s * ♦ Many fanfics dealing with the foursomes' post-collegiate lives are set in this and later periods. Distant future *Circa 2500: Time capsule installed at Rocket Beach scheduled to be opened; dream sequences in Welcome to OttoWorld are set in this period. Category:Fan theory Category:Chronologies